Charlie Bone and the Yewbeam Castle
by BeFaLLeN iNnOcCeNcE
Summary: 3 years have passsed in Bloors Academy.Dorothy Bloor reappears,after a trip with the Time Twister,and is shocked by the short time travel.One day,Charlies uncle disappers and it is discovered that he is captured in Yewbeam Castle.But who can save him now?
1. Dorothy and the New Girl

**(A/N: Hey! Please read this, and tell me how you like it! Well, one more thing to let everyone know—I haven't read the sixth book, but its not exactly a sequel to the 6****th****, or the 5****th****. Its actually 3 years later, when Charlie's 15, and Dorothy returns from her trip through the Time Twister. Well, enjoy ******

Dorothy looked into the Time Twister.

Instantly images popped out of the small sphere. Cities, castles, hills, mountains, all caught her own eye. "Oh my." she whispered gravely. She looked to her right. Henry Yewbeam had gone.

Dorothy would have considered in deep thought about Henry, but this certainly wasn't the time. Dorothy Bloor felt herself spinning fast. Pretty soon the rusty walls disappeared, and the floor underneath her cracked away. Dorothy suddenly felt dizzy, as if the world was breaking apart around her.

And in a way, it was.

------

Dorothy Bloor sighed with relief as the constant and spinning had stopped. She looked around. She was in the same building she had grown to hate. Bloor's Academy.

Dorothy Bloor sighed, as she gazed upon the walls. _Not so different. How long have I traveled?_

She walked through the main hall. There she bumped into someone. She gasped.

A face peered out. The face looked familiar. In fact, Dorothy knew this face very well. It was this face that was the cause of her misery. The face held two pairs of black coal eyes, and stringy black hair that was still, despite the years, held into a ponytail.

"M-mom?" the man stammered.

"Yes, and I see you haven't changed one bit!" Dorothy whispered.

"What does _that _mean?" Manfred roared down at her.

"Manfred." Dorothy ignored his question. "What year is it?"

"Mom, you've only traveled 3 years. Not a lot has changed."

"_Three?"_ Dorothy shrieked back. She had been expecting to run away from this building, and if she had been held back, at least not so close to the time period she belonged to.

"Yeah." Manfred still seemed to be in shock.

"Are Ezekiel and Harold alive?" Dorothy whispered.

"What? You _want _them to die?!" Manfred roared, as he marched away. "I can't believe you're _back!_" he squeaked when he was at the end.

Dorothy turned away and continued to walk down the hallway. She _had _to find out if they were alive. If they were than…than her life would be miserable.

Just then, she caught a figure wearing a blue cape. The boy looked around 15. Could it be…?

"Ch-Charlie!?" Dorothy called.

The boy whipped around. Indeed the same curious eyes looked out. "Who…" he stopped.

"Its me! Dorothy!" Dorothy said happily. "Oh dear, are, Ezekiel and Harold alive?"

"Harold is. Ezekiel died mysteriously a year ago." Charlie smirked. Dorothy had a feeling Charlie knew exactly how Ezekiel had died. Not that she cared.

"Oh, dear, dear, dear. You _must _help me. Do you think I should travel again? I mean…how come the Time Twister took me only three years?"

"No, Dorothy! Don't travel more. You never know, where you might end up." Charlie was a wise boy, and Dorothy decided to listen to him.

"Now, where am I going to stay. Surely if I got with Harold again, then…then….what would have been the _point _to _travel?!_"

"Well, I think you should give it a try with Dr. Bloor, ma'm. If not, don't worry." Charlie smiled. "I found Lyell." he paused and whispered. "And we got our own house. If they treat you bad, you can live with us."

"Oh!" Dorothy smiled. "Okay, I'll try. Oh, how did you find Lyell? Or dare I say, Mr. Pilgrim?"

Charlie explained to Dorothy about the spell that was in Barthomelew's diary, and how the king was a tree, and his tears were red because he was weeping for his lost children. "But then we formed a circle, and here's the funny part, Asa joined us."

"_Asa?!_" Dorothy gasped.

"Yea." Charlie nodded. He glanced at his watch. "Yikes! Gotta run, to class. I was getting a drink of water, but then I found you…so…good luck!"

"Charlie one more thing." Dorothy sighed. "Where's…Henry?!"

"He's fine, and safe. He lives with his brother, James." Charlie smiled down at Dorothy. He waved quickly and was off.

----

It was break time. Charlie Bone ran to his group of friends. There was Olivia, Emma, Gabriel, Tancred, Lysander, Billy, and Fidelio (now endowed. His power was to mind read) and one other friend. Her name was Jessica (she could freeze things)

"What's the rush, Charlie?" Emma asked as Charlie panted. Charlie gazed at his friend, now gorgeous with blue dazzling eyes, and long eyelashes. Emma's blond hair hung in neat curls.

"A lot!" Charlie exclaimed, and all of his friends turned to him. Charlie explained his encounter with Dorothy, and his friends gasped of shock.

"Are you _serious?_" Olivia squealed. Olivia's hair was now its natural color. She didn't really experiment with her wild hair as much as she used to, but stayed her normal self.

"Dead serious." Charlie replied.

"Wow." Tancred's blond hair zipped with electricity. He was now 17, and quite tall.

"Don't believe it." Billy murmmered. Billy looked a lot happier than usual. Just a week ago, Billy had received kind, loving parents. Cook had helped in the process. Billy's white hair swished slightly, as wind blew across the outdoors.

"Same." Fidelio replied.

Emma nodded, and so did Lysander. The rest of them were too shocked to talk.

"Wait, isn't Dorothy Dr. Bloor's wife?" Jessica asked, as her hazel eyes continued to blink up and down. She wasn't here when Dorothy had disappeared.

Tancred smiled down at Jessica. "Of course" Tancred obviously had a crush on beautiful Jessica. Jessica looked up at Tancred, and fluttered her eyelashes, and flipped her brown hair, with blond highlights.

Just then the horn honked. Everyone rushed inside. Charlie caught Jessica waving at Tancred. Charlie smirked. It looked like more and more romance was floating through Bloor's than he had imagined. He decided he would have to find someone he could love…and soon.

-----

Dorothy Bloor sighed as she made her way towards the west wing of the academy. _I tried coming _away_ from it, and here I am _in _it._

She climbed the narrow steps, her boots echoing through the wing.

Dorothy caught her own reflection in a mirror that now hung on the wall. She gasped. Was this really her?

Instead of the black shadow she had become, she now stood as the woman she once had dreamed she could once again become. There, stood a beautiful, yet tired woman--Dorothy Bloor. Doroty stared at her reflection, and the woman staring out at her had brown eyes, black hair, and pink cheeks. She sighed, as she walked further on.

At last, she reached a door. She knocked on it, and waited to hear a reply. She heard Manfred's voice in the background.

Just then the door opened, and there, stood Harold himself. Dorothy gazed into his brown eyes, and found herself lost through the man who's face now began to form faint wrinkles. If he had been 35 when she had left…that meant he was now 37.

"Hello, ma'm. How may I…" he paused. "You look awfully famili—"

Dorothy smiled. "Remember me?" She hoped for an optimistic answer.

"_You!_" Manfred had come from behind. "Told you dad!"

"Dorothy." Harold whispered.

Dorothy smiled. "I need to know if you're going to treat me with hatred, or with love. So I can make my descision."

"Well. I…perhaps…." Harold stammered.

Manfred came from behind. "_I'm_ treating you with hatred."

"Who cares." Dorothy yelled.

"In fact, I shall…just treat you like a normal wife."

"With…?"

"Love." Harold said at last.

And Dorothy fell into his arms.

Little did she know that love was almost impossible in the Bloor family.

-----

Charlie gazed out of the window that was in his dormitory. He sighed. He waited for a shadow message to come across. Finally, it did.

In shadowy letters, his friend, Naren, which meant 'sunflower' in chinease, sent:

**Hi Charlie. I have news. Kind of…bad news.**

Charlie whispered, "What is it? Quick, cause I might get caught anytime."

Letters read:

**Father had gone to Sparkiling Castle. He said while he was there, he also passed the road that led to Yewbeam castle. And while he turned to Sparkling Castle, he saw the flames were coming out, which meant they were in Yewbeam castle.**

Charlie whispered. "Are you serious? Why?"

**That's the thing. The flame cats, followed my father's car. And at the end, they meowed, and Father had a feeling that they were trying to tell him that Yorath, Yolanda's father was heading your way. Again.**

Charlie gulped. "Again?!" He remembered very well, Mr. Elbony, who was Yorath. Yorath owned Yewbeam castle, and was a shape-shifter. One time, his own Uncle Paton had tried to compete against Yorath, but it was no use. Yorath had clearly stated to Uncle Paton that if he killed Yolanda, he would pay for it with his life. And Uncle Paton killed Yolanda, so the man named Tony Elbony returned, but they had all managed to escape.

That meant, that if Yorath was coming back, he had really intended on doing something horrible to Uncle Paton.

Charlie could only imagine what it could be.

----

The next day, was Friday. Charlie was anxious to get out of school, and return to Uncle Paton, his father, and his dear mother, who all now lived in a cozy house by the cathedral.

At break time, Charlie told his friends about what Naren had told them. All of them gasped. "No way!" Lysander said.

"You _have _to tell your uncle!" Olivia screeched.

"I know." Tancred chimed in. "Seriously, man!"

"I will, I will." Charlie agreed.

"But suppose he's already here?" Fidelio whispered.

The thought was so shuddering that no one said anything.

"He could be that new boy." Olivia murmered, as her brown eyes gazed at a boy named Will. Olivia shivered, "Hope not."

Emma giggled. "Of course not, or you would have known when he kissed you."

Olivia blushed. "Shh!"

Charlie giggled. "Oooh, I never knew that!"

Gabreil chimed in. "Neither did I!"

"Same!" Billy giggled.

"So, Billy, how's your new family?" Jessica asked, as she smoothed her brown hair.

"Great. Having parents is awesome."

"True." Lysander agreed.

"I'm so glad I found my dad." Charlie whispered.

"He's a nice guy." Emma gazed at him with her blue eyes.

"Thanks." Charlie looked down at his shoe. He kicked the ground nervously.

Just then the horn honked, and all of the friends raced off.

Charlie sighed, and ran to math class.

----

Finally, the bell rung. Charlie ran out the doors, looking forward to tell his uncle and mother and father about Naren. He also couldn't wait to mention Dorothy. _Where is she anyways?_

He was so disturbed by his thoughts, that he bumped into a girl.

"Aaaah!" The girl shrieked. The girl was like none he'd seen before. She wasn't in Bloor's either; she was wearing a red shirt, a white shrug, and jeans. She had a red hat on, and a white purse. Her eyes were a gray-green.

"Are…are you in Bloor's academy?" Charlie asked.

She shook her head, and ran away.

Charlie instantly found out that he wouldn't have to wait around too long for his own romantic story to build up.


	2. The New Girl Leads to?

**A/N: Thanks for the review, merdottie! Well, I'm not sure about other pairing, I was thinking Olivia and Fidelio? And someone with Lysander and maybe Gabriel. And you'll have to wait and see about Emma and Charlie! lol, well everyone please review. The more reviews I get, the more I feel like typing my story. Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Thank you, and **_**review!**_

Charlie Bone walked into the blue bus that was waiting outside Bloor's Academy. Thoughts drifted through his mind. _Who was that girl?_ He frowned. _There was something wrong with her, despite her beauty. She seemed… seemed to be on the Yewbeam's side. _

Charlie kicked his Reebok on the ground below him. It was wonderful to feel fresh air. He couldn't wait to get home, and meet his father, again. His father's face had been missing for years and years, and it still shone with love every time Charlie met it once again, after a tiring, long week at Bloor's Academy.

"Hey, Charlie!" Fidelio leaped up besides him. Charlie gazed up, and saw that Gabriel and Fidelio were staring at him with glistening eyes. "You look like something's happened to you."

"Nothing." Charlie looked away from Fidelio, knowing that his friend could mind-read. For some reason, he didn't want to tell anyone just yet.

"Come on, Charlie!" Gabriel encouraged him.

"_Fine._" Charlie told his two friends about the girl, and how he had a sudden feeling that she was against them, and on his aunt's, the Bloor's, etc's, side.

"Woa. You sure, she's on their side?" Gabriel asked.

"A feeling. I can read faces." Charlie sighed. He thought back to the day when Manfred had tried to hypnotize him, and how he had read his face. He had seen a piano, which, now he found out, was because Manfred had hypnotized his father, who was known as Mr. Pilgrim at Bloor's Academy, and when he had seen the girl, the image that kept popping in his head, surprisingly was, an image of a dark, gloomy castle.

"Yeah, I know." Fidelio agreed. "So, what's this image?!"

"A castle. An old, old castle."

"Maybe…maybe the Red King's castle?" Gabriel shrugged.

"No." Charlie shook his head. "It seems like, some _other _castle. It's kind of familiar though."

"Yewbeam Castle." Fidelio whispered in deep thought.

The three boys stopped on their tracks, shuddering about what Fidelio had just discovered.

----

Charlie Bone raced through the street, Wind Avenue, towards his new home. His new home was only two streets away from Filbert Street. Charlie Bone, along with Uncle Paton, Maisie, Amy Bone, and Lyell, were all very, very delighted to know that Grandma Bone would not be living with them no longer. She now, lived in the same house on Filbert Street, with Eustacia, who's home had burned down, and now a terrible, poor sight. Uncle Paton had caused the fire, when the old hag, Yolanda was still alive. Uncle Paton had exploded the light in the sewing machine, his magical endowment. Yolanda had died that day. Charlie would never forget the scene.

Charlie Bone skipped up the few steps that were outside his new home. He loved this home way more than he loved the one on Filbert Street. Although he missed Benjamin, he was delighted to move away from Grandma Bone, and constant complaints.

Charlie Bone rung the door bell, and while he was, looked at his reflection in the screen door. He had to admit, he looked a lot better than before; his blue-gray eyes shining, and his black hair gelled from the front. A lot of girls in his new street seemed to like him for his eye color, but Charlie had no interest in them.

"Dear!" Maisie opened the door, and as soon as she did, Charlie sniffed in a smell of wonderful foods combined. "A feast just for my loving grandson." Maisie hugged Charlie tight. Charlie squirmed out of Maisie's hug, seeing that his grandma was going to suffocate him.

"Hello, Maisie." Charlie was already beginning to get hungry.

"Come on. Lyell is home early today, and Amy is as well." Maisie led the way to the dining room. Charlie wondered why they were in the dining room. Was today a special occasion?

"Hi everyone!" Charlie beamed at the faces around him. Uncle Paton sat, his black hair gelled. He had a plaid blue shirt on, and blue pants underneath. Next to Paton was Amy Bone, and on the head of the table, was Lyell, who smiled at Charlie. Lyell was a tall man, with black hair, and the paleness that was in him when he was Mr. Pilgrim, had completely disappeared. Instead, his cheeks were rosy, from the warmth of the food on his glass plate.

"Hello Charlie." Amy Bone smiled down at Charlie.

"How was school?" Lyell asked, as Charlie sat down. Maisie sat besides him.

"Interesting." Charlie said. "I'll tell you about it later."

"In the meantime, Charlie, please eat up." Amy Bone smiled at her son. "You look starved."

"I will. Thanks. Maisie this looks very good."

"Yes, Maisie, your food gets better and better." Uncle Paton remarked.

"Especially since Grandma Bone is around to pick on it!" Charlie laughed, joined by his wonderful family.

Just then the phone rang. Amy Bone leaped out of her seat, and dashed to get the phone.

Her voice could be heard faintly from the dining room. Charlie heard a "Why?" and a "Right now? We're having dinner, Grizdela." and further on, "Okay, I will. Good bye, see you." Amy Bone entered the dining room, with a depressed look on her face.

"What happened, dear?" Uncle Paton asked.

"Grizdela is coming." She answered.

"Whatever for?" Lyell asked.

"For dinner. She said she wanted to talk to Charlie. Oh, the aunts are coming as well." Amy Bone sighed.

Charlie shuddered about what the aunts possibly wanted.

----

"Char-leeee." Aunt Lucretia called.

"We need to talk to you." Grandma Bone said stiffly.

"Yea?" Charlie dragged himself to the living room, where black leather sofas were neatly arranged. There was a wooden floor. There were two wooden tables, and two black lamps. A frame hung on the wall. A picture of flowers, so Charlie wouldn't have to suffer, and could admire it, whenever he wanted, although he wasn't very fond of flowers.

Lyell began to walk in, along with Uncle Paton, but Aunt Venetia shooed them away. "We need time with Charlie. Bye now."

Uncle Paton groaned and left, but Lyell wouldn't stand for it. "No. He's my son."

"Oooh, aggressive are we!" Aunt Lucretia giggled.

"Leave, Lyell. As your mother I demand you _out._"

"And how come 'as my mother' you made me fall asleep for 10 entire years, and told my entire family I had died? How come when Uncle Paton went to Yewbeam castle and came back, you weren't worried for him _one bit._ That's cause you guys don't have a _heart _that's why. If it weren't for my Charlie boy, I would've been asleep for _life,_ or worse, dead. You want that don't you? You want that very much!" Lyell roared. "Come on Charlie."

Charlie was about to get up, when curiosity took the better of him. "Dad, I'll be fine. I want to see what they need for me." He winked at his dad. Lyell looked worried, and nodded, gave a quick smile, and left the room.

"Good Charlie." Grandma Bone smirked.

"Okay, what do you want?" Charlie asked, annoyed.

"We want to ask you, is it true, that you send shadow messages to an _unendowed _girl?"

"Shadow messages?" Charlie tried to act confused.

"Yes. Shadow messages." Aunt Lucretia whispered. "Now, Charlie, we wouldn't mind _one bit,_ if you fell in love with a nice, _endowed _girl. A girl who never did bad things, for instance Dorcas."

"Dorcas's too chubby for the boy." Aunt Venetia cooed. "He needs someone gorgeous, because he's a nasty minded boy, aren't we, Charlie?"

"But _un-endowed?_" Grandma Bone shrieked

"I can love anyone who I want. But I'm not sending _any _shadow messages to anyone." Charlie lied. Well, actually it was half a lie. The girl he sent shadow messages to, was an endowed girl, so he wasnt lying _completley. _

_ "_Charlie, dont lie!" Aunt Venetia sneered.

"Thats it. I'm out!" Charlie marched out of the room, and ran up the stairs and into his room.

-----

Dorothy sighed, as she looked around.

The room had changed incredibly since she had last been here. The room was more dirty then ever, and there was a layer of thick dust everywhere. On the black lamps that stood tall, the tables, everything. Even in the kitchen there was dust painted on the ceiling-fan, and on pots and pans that were lying on top of the counters. Dorothy remembered she had never been here, only in the first 3 months of her marriage, but after that, she had made herself comfortable in the music tower.

She closed her eyes, and dazed off. Dreams overwhelmed her, and suddenly she had a nightmare:

_"What should we do with her, dad? I can't _stand _her!" If Dorothy wasn't mistaken, it was Manfred's voice._

_"I don't know. Let's send her off again!" It was Harold._

_"I know. She still hasn't handed over the money, you know."_

_"I'm not stupid, boy! Let's get the money, and then off she goes." Harold laughed._

_"I wish I could hypnotize again." Manfred whined. _

_"You have a power far greater than that. Fire. Do you know what fire can do?" Harold whispered._

_"Yes, dad, I do. Borlath killed with it. It's very powerful."_

_"Indeed it is, my son. No one can defeat it."_

_"No thing, except ice. And that Jessica girl _can freeze!_" Manfred yelled._

This caused Dorothy to lift her right eyelid open. To her surprise, this was not a nightmare—it was true, happening right before her eyes. Reality.

_They want to get rid of me that bad?! _ She wondered. _I wont let them. I'll leave myself. _

Her mind was already wondering of how and where she would go.

----

It was Sunday morning, and Charlie skipped over to Benjamin's house. He rung the doorbell. The door opened, revealing a young boy, the same age as Charlie. "Hey, Charlie." Benjamin greeted Charlie.

"Hi, Ben."

"What's up?"

Charlie told him about what he had found out about Yewbeam Castle. "Have you seen Uncle Paton? I've been looking for him all morning. He said he was going to Miss Ingledew's Shop, but he never returned. Three hours. I went there, and Miss Ingledew said that she hasn't seen him since Thursday."

"Not a clue." Benjamin scratched his head, obviously not seeing the seriousness in the matter. _He'll never understand. _Charlie thought. _Only the Children of the Red King get it._

"Come with me, I need to find him!" Charlie urged despretly.

"OK." Benjamin took Runner Bean, and they raced outside, Runner Bean, very happy. He kept on barking with joy, but Charlie couldn't help but wear a worried expression. They looked in the park, the looked at the cathedral, they looked at the shop once more, Filbert Street, his old home, and the new one. Uncle Paton was no where to be seen

"Charlie, we'll find him." Benjamin reassured him.

"No, I don't know where he is. He didn't even leave a note, Ben. Suppose…suppose its too late?"

"It's not." Benjamin said gravely.

But Charlie knew it was. He had a feeling.

And, indeed it was.

**(A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Well **_**please, please, please**_ **review. I'm new to fanfiction, so the more reviews I get, the more I write. As soon as I get 5 reviews, I'll update, ASAP! I already started writing the next chapter—its when everything starts. Lemme give you guys a clue: Charlie Bone finds his uncle **_**missing!**_** The new girl is in Bloor's Academy, and she seems to have a power over everyone, including Charlie! Welllll review, review, review! THANKSS!!! –befallen innocence)**


End file.
